


Betteraves

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [41]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Super Heroes School, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Univers alternatif où les personnages Marvel sont dans une école de super héros.
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Betteraves

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte a été corrigé par 6Starlight6, merci à elle !
> 
> Ce texte se déroule dans le même univers que celui là ; https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745990
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La rumeur s’était répandue dans l’école assez vite, certainement grâce aux cours d’espionnages de M. Fury et Mme Carter. Ils auraient presque été fiers de leurs élèves s’ils ne faisaient pas face à une presque révolution, quoique compréhensible ; des betteraves étaient prévues au menu du midi. Et ne jugez pas les élèves du SHIELD ; vous n’avez jamais goûté ces betteraves-là. Elles sont tout simplement immangeables.

Alors, les différents groupes d’élèves s’organisaient, tant bien que mal, afin d’éviter cette catastrophe sans nom.

Peter, Gwen, Miles et leurs amis aux pouvoirs arachnéens avaient prévu d’aller manger rapidement, puis de s’éclipser afin d’aller chercher un meilleur casse-croûte. Par balancement de toiles, il ne leur faudrait qu’une dizaine de minutes pour faire l’aller-retour ; ils seraient en cours à l’heure.

Loki, Illyana, Stephen, Wong, Cléa, Wanda et le reste de la classe de magie avaient décidé d’utiliser leur pouvoirs pour transformer leurs betteraves en tout sauf des betteraves.

Le groupe des mutants, mené par Scott profitait donc de ses liens avec Illyana et Wanda pour savourer des plats magiques.

Susan, Reed, Johnny et Ben avaient décidé de faire bonne figure contre mauvais cœur et de goûter courageusement les betteraves. Toute l’école admirait leur courage, surtout que la petite blonde pouvait se rendre invisible et sortir à sa guise.

Medusalith et Blackagar avaient décidé de tout simplement demander la permission à la directrice Frigga d’emmener tout leur petit groupe manger à l’extérieur. Et comme ils avaient été les premiers à avoir l’idée, et les seuls à demander officiellement et poliment, leur requête avait été acceptée. 

Restaient de nombreux petits groupes, essayant de faire comme les Araignées et d’envoyer un ou plusieurs représentant s à l’extérieur, dans l’espoir d’avoir quelques trucs mangeable s afin de pouvoir tenir jusqu’au soir.

Et puis, il y avait les Avengers, débattant sur la meilleure façon de procéder. C’était un gros groupe, en temps normal, et en cas de conflit, il arrivait souvent que le groupe se scinde, se rangeant soit derrière Tony, soit derrière Steve. Le premier, ainsi que Hope, Jennifer, Bruce et Thor, par exemple, préféraient rester sur place et monter une pétition pour bannir les betteraves du Shield. Le second maintenait que prouver qu’ils étaient capables de sortir de l’école et de revenir à l’heure était une bonne démonstration de leur capacités. Et que personne ne devrait avoir à souffrir de ces fichues betteraves qui seraient certainement un poids dans leur estomac tout l’après-midi. Avec lui se tenaient, entre autres, Sam, Clint, Scott et Nat’.

Après avoir frôlé une retenue dans le cours de M. Lensherr, ils se mirent d’accord sur un désaccord ; Tony emmena ses partisans à la cantine, et Steve et les siens firent le mur. 

La surprise fut générale quand tous apprirent que le menu était en réalité des spaghettis bolognaise et du gâteau au chocolat.


End file.
